


Our Own Dialect (Podfic)

by PennamePersona



Series: Clinic AU (Podfic) [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Introspection, People In Love, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennamePersona/pseuds/PennamePersona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave returns to the apartment he shares with Jade and considers various aspects of it. Jade returns home, and he then thinks on their relationship, on how the two of them fit together so wonderfully. Today might not have been the best day for Dave, in some respects, but he knows of no better way to end it than like this, with Jade.</p><p> </p><p>Part of the Clinic AU, but can be read separately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Own Dialect (Podfic)

https://voicespice.com/Player.aspx?c=p&h=D4B6A76&j=26064

**Author's Note:**

> [Buy me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/A375K8Q)


End file.
